IHasCupquake
Tiffany Michelle Herrera (née Garcia), more commonly as Cupquake '''or iHasCupquake', is a YouTube gaming commentator, fashion vlogger and an animal lover who accompanies Stacy in the Diversity Series and are good friends. Personal Life Cupquake was born March 19, 1988 and is 27 years old. She is a Los Angeles native and has a brother who is two years older than her named Anthony Garcia. During college she was a lifeguard for six years. She joined YouTube on August 19, 2010. She graduated from California State University, Long Beach in May 2011 with a bachelor's degree in fine arts. She married Red after seven years of being his girlfriend. Collabs with Stacy Diversity ''Main article: Diversity 1 & 2 '' The first collab with Stacy was in '''Diversity'. The aim is to collect all of the colour blocks needed to create a diverse and colourful world, each colour block found after completing a specific task (Parkour, Labyrinth, Arena, Dropper, Adventure, Survival, Trivia, Boss Battle, Escape and Puzzle). Diversity 2 The sequel to Diversity has the same goal of collecting the colour blocks in the challenges, Diversity 2 however is more challenging and extravagant. UHShe Main Article: UHShe Cupquake (alongside Stacy) was among the eleven original participants of UHShe, a survival series having the players fight to the death until the last survivor wins. Despite being one of the last participants to take damage, Cupquake was eventually killed by MKTheWorst, leaving the competition in 7th place. Cupquake returned for the second season of UHShe, this time teamed with her close friend Cybernova. Due to the Halloween theme of the season, the two of them were both dressed as dinosaurs and had the team name of "Dino-Myte". UHShe Stats Elimination History iHasCupquakes channel Cupquakes gaming channel is her most popular with over 3,800,000 subscribers, popular series from the channel include: * Minecraft Oasis * Minecraft Enchanted Oasis * Cloud 9 * The Sims * Garry's Mod * The Walking Dead Cupquake's second channel known as 'TiffyQuake' is a channel more related to diy and art projects to do at home, the channel has over 700,000 subscribers Cupquake's third channel is called 'ToyBoxCollectibles', a family friendly channel that unboxes and reviews childrens toys, the channel currently has over 230,000 subscribers. Stacycupquake.jpg|Cupquake and Stacy in Diversity UHshe - iHasCupquake.png Stacy andcupquake uhshe.png|Stacy welcoming participants of UHShe (Cupquake's perspective) oasis.jpg|Cupquake and Stacy in Enchanted Oasis download (1).jpg|Stacy and Cupquake in Diversity 2 maxresdefault Dogpark.jpg|Dog Park Hide and Seek 11820424 1485604968401752 637382705 n.jpg|Cupquake photobombs Lizzie and Stacy at Minecon Quotes Trivia * Cupquake was a model as a child but stopped as she didn't want to miss school. * Cupquake met Red during her junior year of high school. * Cupquake used to own a dog named Ruby - a Yorkshire Terrier, but had to leave it in her parents house when moving out. * Red and Cupquake now own two cats named Link and Navi. * Cupquake has appeared on the obstacle course comedy, Wipeout on ABC, in the Season 3 Episode 16 "Food Fight", where she finished in fourth place. References *Cupquake's Youtube Channel *Cupquake's Wiki page Category:People Category:UHShe Participants